100 Reasons Why I Love Tomoyo Daidouji
by Clarixe
Summary: May assignment sila. Write an essay which includes 100 reasons why you love someone or something. At ang napiling topic ni Eriol ay si Tomoyo na muntik ng mauwi sa isang nakakatakot na F sa grade.


**100 Reasons Why I Love Tomoyo Daidouji**

Pumunta tau sa bahay ni Eriol. Si Eriol Hiiragizawa. Oo! Yung gwapo, matalino, multi-talented, heartthrob ng campus at papa ng bayan. Ok, sige. Exaj na kung exaj. Pero sikat talaga siya sa school nila. Biruin mo, straight-A student tapos Student Body President pa, samahan mo pa ng pagiging wafu, aba, sikat na sikat ang loko.

Kasalukuyan siyang nakasubsob sa paperworks nya. Tadtarin ba daw sila ng paperworks. Linsyemaks na mga teachers nila, akala di natutulog yung mga estudyante.

---

**1.) She's beautiful in every single way.**

**2.) She's a loyal bestfriend.**

**3.) She's a kind person.**

**4.) A caring friend**

**5.) A down-to-earth angel.**

**6.) She's a sweet woman.**

**7.) … And a loving daughter too.**

**8.) She's a witty lady.**

**9.) A multi-talented student.**

**10.) And not to mention, a straight-A student**

**11.) She's a rich kid**

**12.) … But she never boasted her wealth.**

**13.) She sings very well.**

Anung klaseng topic naman ito! Duduguin utak ko kakaisip ng rason. E paano pag naubusan ako ng dahilan, edi hindi ako makakapagpasa ng essay ko. Ang labo.

_Eriol, kalma lang. Dugo mo._

Napabuntong hininga na lang ako sa aking inuupuan. Sa dami-dami ng topic, iyun pa. Teka, bakit nga pala si Tomoyo yung topic ko sa essay?

_Kasi halos perpekto siya eh. Madali kang makakapag-isip ng 100 reasons._

Exaggerated pakinggan pero that's how I see her. Perfect. Siguro kaya yun nandito sa lupa kasi kinainggitan yun ng mga anghel sa langit.

**14.) In my eyes, she's a perfect woman**

Ok lang to. Mananatili namang sikreto ang essay namin. Si Ma'm lang ang makakabasa. Kung makita man niya, maiintindihan naman ni Tomoyo ang lahat ng ito eh. Para namang hindi kami magkaibigan nun pag inaway nya ako tungkol dito. At saka dapat ma-flatter siya. Biruin mo, ginawa ko siyang topic ko. E ako pa naman yung tipong tao na mahilig mambola. Nakalibre pa siya ng pambobola sa akin.

Biglang tumunog yung cellphone ko. Polyphonic na yung tunog kasi bago cellphone ko. Kakabili ko lang kahapon dahil hinayupak yung dalawa kong alaga…

---

"Nakuru, peram kasi!" sigaw ni Suppi habang pilit na kinukuha ang 3310 ni Eriol sa kamay ni Nakuru. "Bakla ka! Akin na yan!"

"Kapal ng muka mo, tae ka!" rumesbak si Nakuru. "Iyo ba ito? Iyo ba ito? Di naman sa iyo to eh! Asa!"

"E inde rin naman sa iyo yan eh." Sabay batok kay Nakuru. "Kay Master Eriol yan!"

Papayag ba si Nakuru na batukan na lang siya ng maliit na halimaw? Siyempre hindi kaya binatukan din nya si Suppi. "Nyeta ka!"

At nagrambulan na sila. Sapak dito, sapak dun. Sabunot d2, sabunot dun. Ginamitan na rin nila ang isa't isa ng Choke Slam at Master Lock hanggang sa nadaganan ni Nakuru yung 3310. Ang tagal pa naman na yung cellphone na yun kay Eriol. Mag-tatatlong taon na ata yung cellphone na yun sa kanya eh.

---

Natawa na lang nung maaalala ko yun. Sa totoo lang, nainis ako sa kanilang dalawa pero siyempre, pinalagpas ko na lang. Ang harot nung dalawang yun eh. Ngayon, bago na unit ko. May camera, may video recorder, sound recorder. Ah basta, maraming features. Hindi ko nga alam kung anung unit to eh. Basta, si Tomoyo kasi ang pumili dahil alam niyang ignorante ako pagdating sa gadgets.

---

"Wala ka ba talagang balak bumili ng bagong cellphone?" tanong ng dalaga sa akin habang nakasakay kami sa tren. Mula sa pinagmamasdan kong tanawin sa labas ng glass window, napalingon ako sa kanya at napangiti.

Madalas na naming gawin yun. Yung sabay na uuwi. At dahil medyo malayo na ang school namin sa mga bahay naming, kailangan na namang magtrain. Nagkataon kasi na nagkapareho kami ng school na pinapasukan. Si Sakura kasi, nagmigrate sa Hong Kong, tuloy naiwan mag-isa itong anghel na ito. Pero siyempre dahil bestfriends sila, nag-uusap pa rin yung mga yun thru e-mails at Yahoo Messenger.

"Meron." Sagot ko ng marahan habang nakatingin sa kanya.

Ang laki din ng pinagbago nitong si Tomoyo in physical terms. Dati, pakuha-kuha lang yan ng video. Ngayon, siya na yung palihim na kinukuhaan ng video ng mga lalake sa school namin habang nagrerecite sa room o di kaya ay nagpapractice sa choir. Palibhasa crush ng bayan. Ganun siya kaganda. Sa totoo lang, dati soft-spoken tong babae na ito. Ngayon, medyo mausisa na at saka makulit na. At napansin ko lang, gumaganda siya habang tumatagal. Hoy maaring bolero ako pero di ako barbero. At di ko sinasabi yan dahil kaibigan ko siya. Itanong mo pa sa mga tao sa school.

"Anung unit bibilhin mo?" Usisa nya habang binubuksan yung maliit na pack ng potato chips pero hindi nya mabuksan. "Eriol, pabukas naman, please?"

"Siguro ganun pa rin." Sagot ko sabay kuha ng pakete ng potato chips nya at binuksan ito. "Anung unit nga pala yun?"

Agad kong binalik sa kanya ang kanyang junk food.

"Salamat."

"Anong unit nga pala yung dati kong cellphone?" tanong ko ulit.

"3310." Sagot niya. "Eriol naman, Jurassic na yung 3310 eh. Yung high-tech naman."

"Ok na yung 3310. Basta makatext, ok na ako."

Tumawa si Tomoyo habang kumakain ng potato chips nya.

"Nakakahiya. Tingnan mo, heartthrob ng school, 3310 ang unit ng cellphone." Pangangantiyaw niyang sinabi sa akin. "Turn off yun."

"Turn off ba yun?" pagtatampo kong sinabi. "Praktikal lang ako na tao."

Natawa na lang siya.

"Punta tayong mall." Paanyaya ni Tomoyo.

"Bakit?"

"Samahan kitang bumili ng cellphone."

"Naku, Tomoyo." Paganti kong sinabi. Ako naman ang mangangantiyaw ngayon. "Pag nakita tayo ng mga suitors mo, hindi na ako aabutan ng umaga niyan sa bahay."

Tumawa siya ng malakas.

"E pag ikaw naman, nakita ng fans club mo na kasama ako, baka rambuhin ako ng mga yun ng di oras." Sagot niya.

---

Agad kong kinuha yung cellphone ko at binuksan ang inbox. 1 message received. Dalawang tao lang ang pwedeng magtext sa akin. It's either si Tomoyo ito o yung VP ng Student Body, mangungulit tungkol sa next project namin.

_Eriol, tpos m n b ung essay sa english? Mgccmula p lng aq. Pnu b nmn, tnapos q muna yung chem. homework ntin. Duduguin aq sa essay! Wala akong maicip n topic._

_Sender:_

_Tomoyo_

_+639195841856_

At nagreply ako. Ang bagal ko magtext, halatang naninibago aq sa 1-day old cellphone ko. Aabutin ata ako d2 ng isang dekada. Bago ko isend ang aking message, xempre chineck ko muna kung ok lang yung message ko. Ewan ko ba pero lagi kong ginagawa yun. Pag magrereply ako, chinecheck ko muna kung ok lang yung message.

_H2, nkaka 14 na aq. Homework sa chem.? tpos q na knina pa. Nanuod k p ng Simple Lyf no kaya ngyn mo lng gnawa paperworks m? icp ka ng bgay n gs2ng gs2 mo._

Ok naman ung message. Nanood pa siguro to ng Simple Life nina Paris Hilton at nung isa pa nyang kasama na di ko kilala. Anung pangalan nya uli? Nikki? Nikka? Nicole? Nicole nga ata yun. Ayan ang hirap sa mga babae. Ang daming kalandian sa buhay.

Tumunog agad cellphone ko. Ang bilis magreply ng babaeng yun ah.

_Eriol, wla tlg eh. Pnu mo nlaman na nanuod muna ako nun?_

_Sender:_

_Tomoyo_

_+639195841856_

Ah, patay tayo jan. Hangga't walang topic tong si Tomoyo, kukulitin aq nito ng kukulitin hanggang sa antukin kaming dalawa. Panu na yung essay q?

Nagreply ako agad.

_Isip ka. I'm sure meron kang gs2ng gs2 na bagay. E panung d q mahuhulaan na nanuod ka pa nun, e lagi mong inaabangan yun eh._

Send agad. Sinubukan kong magfocus sa ginagawa ko. Isip isip. Masyado ko atang ginerenalize yung mga ideas ko kaya ngayon, nauubusan na ako ng mga salita para i-describe tong si Tomoyo. Tumunog uli ang cellphone ko. Sinubukan kong wag pansinin para maipagpatuloy ko na itong ginagawa ko kaso di aq makapagpigil eh. Napapatingin talaga ako sa cellphone ko. Kinuha ko ang cellphone ko at binasa uli ang message:

_Ahihi. Chige, iisip aq. Isipan mo din aq, ok? Panu n aq n2 bukas… TT Huhu. Ay Eriol, YM tayu. May papakita ako sayu._

_Sender:_

_Tomoyo_

_+639195841856_

Naku. Malas. Siyempre, di aq makakatanggi sa babaeng to. No choice eh. Pag tumanggi aq, todo tampo na naman yan bukas. Hindi ako papansinin niyan hanggang uwian. Di yun pwede, siyempre. Paano ako makakahingi sa baon nya? Masarap kasi lagi baon nitong si Tomoyo.

_Ok. Kita n lng tau online._

At ayun na nga. Iniwan ko ang study table ko at dali-daling lumabas ng kwarto. Patakbo akong bumaba sa unang palapag ng bahay at nakita si Nakuru na nagamit ng computer.

"Nakuru, ako muna." Malumanay kong pakiusap. "Sige na…"

Dinedma ako, palibhasa naka headset. Nanonood ng Matantei Loki Ragnarok sa Youtube sabay nagbukas pa ng isang window para magfriendster habang hinihintay yung loading nya na youtube.

"Nakuru!" sigaw ko. "Pasaglit naman sa computer."

At napalingon si Nakuru. Sa wakas, narinig din ako. Tinanggal nya ang headset sa tenga nya.

"Master Eriol, ikaw pala." Sagot nya. "Anu po uli yun?"

"Pasaglit sana sa computer."

"Ok." Sagot ni Nakuru habang tumatayo siya sa kinauupuan nya. "Pero please wag mo i-close yung window ng youtube."

Tumango ako at umupo sa harap ng computer. Umalis si Nakuru at binuksan ko ang YM ko. Dali-dali kong nilog-in ung account ko. Sakto, online si Tomoyo.

_thecorrsgirl01: BUZZ!_

Ambilis talaga ng radar nya. Halatang mahilig siya sa The Corrs. At halatang inaabangan niya yung pag-online ko.

e_riolh: talagang ambilis mo._

_thecorrsgirl01: haha!_

_eriolh: anu ung ppakita mo?_

_thecorrsgirl01: e2_

_thecorrsgirl01: http/i25. anu yan?_

_thecorrsgirl01: click mo!_

At binuksan ko ang link na binigay nya. Hanep! Picture nya suot ung oversize shades sya. Cute. Pag pinirint ko tong picture nya na ito, pede ko tong ibenta sa mga suitors nya. Pero xempre joke lng yun. Di ko siya pedeng ibenta sa iba.

_thecorrsgirl01: BUZZ!_

_thecorrsgirl01: anu masasabi mo?_

_eriolh: ok lang._

_thecorrsgirl01: ok lang?_

_eriolh: oo._

_thecorrsgirl01: uhm…_

_thecorrsgirl01: nakagawa ka na ba ng essay?_

Huhu. Naaalala ko na naman yung essay ko. Number 14 pa lang ako. 86 more pa. At anung oras na nga pala?

Napatingin ako sa clock ng computer ko. 11:50 pm

Tinamaan na. Walong oras na lang at kalahati ang natitira sa akin para tapusin ang nakakadugong essay na yun. Nasa brainstorming stage pa nga lang ako eh.

_thecorrsgirl01: BUZZ!_

_eriolh: nasa brainstorming stage pa lang ako._

_eriolh: ikaw?_

_thecorrsgirl01: wala pa. As in blank._

_eriolh: mag-icp ka n kaya ng topic._

_thecorrsgirl01: la nga akong maicp eh._

_thecorrsgirl01: icpan mo a qng topic._

_eriolh: bat ako?_

_eriolh: dapat kaw ung nag iicp._

Tatlong oras din ako nun sa computer. Naglalaro ng chess online sa YM. Matatalo na si Tomoyo. Checkmate na to!

Checkmate! Wala na siyang lusot. Nakapalibot na sa king nya yung queen, 2 bishops at yung tower ko.

_thecorrsgirl01: BUZZ!_

_thecorrsgirl01: daya mo._

_eriolh: anung madaya dun?_

_thecorrsgirl01: ah basta. Madaya ka!_

_eriolh: LOL_

_thecorrsgirl01: ay, Eriol. May naicp n aq n topic._

Sa wakas! 2:50 na! Sa wakas matatapos ko na ang essay ko. Inaantok na ako pero siyempre bawal matulog hangga't di ko pa tapos yung essay. Patay ako kay Yoshino-sensei pag wala akong naipasa. Mas malala pa sa F ang ibibigay nun sa akin.

Si Yoshino-sensei yung teacher naming sa English. Halatang matandang dalaga yun. Paano ba naman, araw-araw laging nakasimangot. Grumpy ika nga. Eh paanu ba namang inde yun tatandang dalaga yun eh laging nakakunot ang ulo, tuloy kamukha na niya si Pokwang. Waah! Nahahawa na ata ako kay Tomoyo. Alaskador na kasi yung si Tomoyo eh. Nahahawa na ako…

_eriolh: at anu naman ang topic mo?_

_thecorrsgirl01: si sakura._

_thecorrsgirl01: nn_

_eriolh: good. Mag offline ka na para mcmulan mo na._

_thecorrsgirl01: okie. Alis n aq._

_thecorrsgirl01: salamat Eriol._

_eriolh: walang problema._

_thecorrsgirl01 has signed out._

At nag-offline na rin ako. Bumalik ako sa study table ko. Andun pa rin yung papel. Yung papel na may konting sulat. Hahaha! At nasa Number 14 pa rin ako.

**15. She never fails to make me smile.**

Isip pa. Isip pa. Meron pa yan. Imposibleng wala. Isip pa. Isip… Isip… Isip… Isi… I-…

---

Iminulat ko uli ang aking mga mata. Inaantok pa ako eh pero may pasok sa school. Nakatulog ako kakaisip ah.

Napatingin ako sa orasan. 7:20 am. Nanlaki ang mga mata ko ng di oras. Malalate ako nito. Dali-dali akong tumayo sa upuan ko, ipinasok ang papel ko sa bag at dumiretso sa banyo para maligo. Kung bibilisan ko ang pagbibihis ko at paliligo, inde ako malalate. Ah bahala na! Kalimutan na ang breakfast!

---

Pumasok ako sa classroom na parang stress na stress. Dali-dali kong nilapag ang bag ko sa ilalim ng desk.

Si Tomoyo, natutulog sa desk nya. Panigurado, hindi to natulog kakagawa ng essay. Speaking of essay, yung essay ko di pa tapos. 85 reasons pa. At second subject na namin yun.

Pinabayaan ko na lang matulog si Tomoyo. Pagod na pagod ata yun eh. Dali-dali kong nilabas yung papel ko at nagsimulang gumawa ng essay.

---

"And that's the end of our discussion." Nakangiting banggit ng aking guro sa English. "Now, pass your essays forward."

Ipinasa ko na lang yung akin. One-paged essay. Aba, yung iba, mahigit pa sa ten pages ang nagawa.

"Pssst.." sabay kalabit ng nasa likod ko, si Tomoyo. "Nakagawa ka?"

"Oo naman." Buong pagmamalaki kong sagot. "Eh ikaw?"

Tumango siya. "Hindi nga ako natulog eh."

"Halata nga eh."

---

Sa wakas. Uwian na! Naka-survive ako ngayong araw na ito! Mamaya, sa bahay, wala na akong ibang gagawin kundi ang matulog.

"Eriol."

Napatingin ako kay Tomoyo na kakalabas lang ng faculty room. Inutusan na naman kasi siya ni Yoshino-sensei.

"Oh anu?" tanong ko. "Tara na?"

Kinuha nya ang bag nya at naglakad na kami palabas ng campus. Mukhang nawawala pa sa sarili tong si Tomoyo ah. Medyo tahimik eh. Baka tinotopak lang siguro.

"Eriol, salamat ha." Biglang nagdrama si Tomoyo.

"Salamat san?"

"Sa lahat." Sagot niya sabay ngiti.

"Magpapalibre ka no? Tara libre kita ng kape."

"Hindi ako nagpapalibre."

"Tara! Magkape muna tayo." Paanyaya ko. "Inaantok ka pa eh."

"Eriol, kamusta yung essay mo?" usisa ng dalaga sa akin habang naglalakad kami.

"Ok naman. Maikli lang." Sagot ko. "Siguro, kung masaya si Yoshino habang binabasa yung essay ko, bibigyan pa nya ako ng B- pero kung badtrip siya, panigurado D yun."

Natawa na lang si Tomoyo. Hindi ko alam kung bakit.

---

Hindi alam ni Eriol kung bakit nagkaganun na lang bigla si Tomoyo. Iniisip nya na marahil dala ng sobrang pagod at antok. Deep inside, natatawa talaga tong si Tomoyo. Bakit? Kasi di sinasadyang mabasa ni Tomoyo yung essay nya na hanggang Number 15 lang:

_…I'm running out of words although words can't really describe her beauty within. 100 reasons? It all boils down to one reason: Why do I love her? The obvious and most logical answer would be simply because I do and I really love her._

Yun ang reason kaya siya nag-thank you sa kasama nya kahit di nagets nung kasama nya kung bakit.

"Loko tong si Eriol. Natouch ako sa sinabi nya" She thought. "At naka **A-** pa ang loko! Mas mataas pa sa nakuha kong grade."

In short, kinilig ang bruha kahit na ayaw nyang aminin. Bakit? Eh kasi patay siya sa fans club ni Eriol pag nabasa nung mga yun na siya ang topic ng essay ni Eriol.

"Saka ko na lang siguro aaminin na crush ko si Hiiragizawa pag wala na yung fans club nya."

At d2 nagsimulang magpakiramdaman yung dalawa. Di siguro nila alam na nahuhulog na talaga sila sa isa't isa. Ayaw lang kasi aminin eh.

Nang dahil sa langyang essay na yun…

Owari

LOL –Laugh Out Loud

Yung passage sa essay ni Eriol, galing sa isang taong tinanungan ko niyan.

"Give me 50 reasons why you love somebody"

E ang loko loko. Tinatamad siguro mag-isip ng 50 reasons yun kaya iyan ang sagot nya.../gg. Inedit ko lang ng konti. LOL


End file.
